


You're no better

by Mouseclarke



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseclarke/pseuds/Mouseclarke
Summary: This was originally posted on tumblr for an ask. But i decided to upload it to A03. context this is set in 2286
Relationships: Female Courier/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	You're no better

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr for an ask. But i decided to upload it to A03. context this is set in 2286

The banner of the bull had successfully made the mojave their home. After the courier stormed Hoover Dam with the legion by her side, but that was when she was young, when she only cared about revenge, never about ethics or what would happen to her. She got a fate worse than death,the honor of being Caesar's bride to enjoy being stuck in a cage with gold on the bars,and to be used as a pleasure toy,that was four years ago, no longer courier six or Helen Williams, she's now Venus.

But now she's looking over the mojave by a cliffside in a white gown, a gift she was given on their anniversary, the finest silk of legion for “the finest woman in the legion”, in his words. Oh what he would do if he found out she was having an affair with a former friend, a former friend who was an enemy. 

“Helen you okay?” asked peter

“No Peter, I'm not.” answered Venus with aggaintation in her voice

“Why.” Pressured Peter, wondering if he had done something wrong.

“I don't know maybe because we have our lives on the line for this affair,'' answered Venus in a snarky tone.

“No we aren't, it's just an affair people always have them.” 

“Look” trying to respond, Venus.

“No you look we’re fine, no matter what you think we are fine.” interjected Peter trying to control the situation to gain his dominance over it again.

“Peter no matter what you think, no matter what you'll try and do, you’ll get me and you killed, if Caesar or the ncr finds out.” Stated Venus, trying to be logical, hoping her emotions won’t come in to destroy this. 

“Why are you bringing this now, why not when we started this mess.” asked Peter, his tone becoming harsher and nastier with each word, like a snarling dog.

“Peter.” 

Is it because I'm not good enough for you? Roared Peter, it seemed as if he was going to blow steam out of his ears like a cartoon character.

A cold shiver went up her, a similar feeling she had when Benny shot her in the head, the cold metal making contact with her forehead. But instead of a bullet going through her head, it's now her heart, with no doc mitchell to patch it or victor to drag her to him. But she was certain she wanted this, for Peter to come and hold her, to comfort her but now confusion takes her mind, to guide her through this and back to the strip unseen.

“Am I not as good as your warlord husband, do you miss his bloodthirst and his raging temper.” demanded Peter 

“This needs to end now, you're no better than my husband.” screamed Venus. 

“Well then, if you see me that way i’ll leave.” sighed peter, it seemed neither had won, both losing each other.

Silence rang through the few feet between them before Peter broke the silence. 

“Goodbye Lady Venus.” spoke Peter, to show that he let her go.

….

“Vale Ranger” said Venus, to show that no matter what the legion had its hold on her. 

And thus two lost souls travel back to their lands, the NCR and the legion.


End file.
